Robin's Present
by Delana13
Summary: Read Robin's Past or you won't get it. Basically the Robin we know but with a twist. Reviews welcome but remember it's only my second story.
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Present**

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything they belong to the creators of Young Justice.

Chapter 1

All of that was 2 years ago I am 13 now sorry for all the time jumps it's just I wanted to remember some of the past before tomorrow. After all it is the big day. The day my friend Roy aka Speedy, Wally aka Kid Flash, and Kaldur aka Aqualad take the first steps to becoming fully fledged members of the Justice League funny how it falls on the 4th of July. With that thought I fell asleep dreaming of what it will be like.

Okay so it didn't turn out like I thought right now I'm about to sneak up on Mr. Freeze Gotham's own personal walking freezer. So to freak him out I let out one of my most famous cackles which KF says is really scary but he hasn't heard the Jokers laugh.

So I jump crash on his helmet and jump back up when I landed I threw 2 bat-a-rangs at him.

"Ah Boy Wonder. The bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Personally I'm underwhelmed," said Freeze.

Of course my impatience got the better of me and said, "Great but I'm kinda in a hurry. Can we speed this up?"

"Kids always in a rush personally I like to preserve these moments forever." Freeze said as he pointed his freeze gun at me.

"Not talking to you."

Then he looked panicked and looked up in time to see Batman jump and knock him out.

Now we are heading to the Hall of Justice the headquarters to the Justice League. We were the first ones there then GA and Speedy then Aquaman and Aqualad and last but not least the Flash and KF.

But first Batman put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Today is the day."

"Aww man I knew we would be last." KF said and the Flash raised an eyebrow underneath his cowl.

We started to walk up to the Hall of Justice. I heard the crowds say stuff like 'Its Batman and Robin,' 'its Flash and Flash Jr.,'and so on.

"Have all 4 sidekicks been in the same place at once?" asked KF.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Said Speedy

"Sorry first time at the Hall I'm kind of overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody every just whelmed."

Then we walked into the Hall of Justice and I said, "Oh! That's why."

"Speedy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome to the head quarters of the Justice League," said Martian Manhunter.

"Make yourself at home," said Flash as he spread his arms out as we all took a seat.

Then Speedy started this big fiasco about how they were treating us like sidekicks and that their real HQ was a giant satellite in space. I had to pretend that I was shocked because I didn't feel like getting into a fight with the guy I thought of as a brother. Then he threw his hat down and said he quit being GA's sidekick and left. Then the League members with us left on a mission saying that we weren't ready to fight on a team like them yet.

"My mentor my king, I thought he trusted me," said Aqualad

"Trust? Ha they don't even trust us with the basics. They have a HQ in space! Their treating us like…like sidekicks," said KF.

Then Aqualad asked, "What else are they hiding from us?"

Then I finally said, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They both put their heads down. Then Aqualad asked, "What is project CADMUS?"

"Don't know but I can find out." I said with a smirk.

I walked up to the computer it said access denied I smirked and said, "Wanna bet."

Then I heard KF say, "Whoa…how…are you doing that."

I just laughed and said, "Same system as the batcave."

I read what it said and we decided to go to find out more saying it would be poetic justice to solve the Justice League's case before they did. Just so we can show them that we are ready to do what they trained us for. We fought a lot of ugly little creatures and eventually we found this thing that was called project Kr. Turns out its supposed to be a clone of Superman. The big guy isn't going to like the fact not only was his powers stolen twice but so was his DNA to form a 16 year old Superboy.

We fought but I got knocked out and somehow we ended up in pods with Superboy staring at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT? What do you want? Stop staring at me it CREEPING me out!" shouted KF.

"Umm KF maybe it isn't wise to yell at the guy who can fry us with a look." I suggested.

"I…I wasn't in full control." Whispered Superboy much to KF's surprise.

"He can talk?" asked KF.

"Yes…_ HE_ can."

Aqualad and I gave him a look. "What it's not like I called him it."

Aqualad looked back at Superboy and said, "The gnomes taught you…telepathically."

"Yes they taught me much. I can read…write." He replied.

"But have you ever seen outside." I asked.

"Images have been placed in my mind but no I haven't been outside."

"Well we can show you the sun-"

I was going to say more when KF interrupted by saying, "Actually I think it's about midnight but we can show you the moon."

"Anyway we can show all that and get you away from CADMUS."

That struck a nerve because now he is yelling at us saying, "I live because of CADMUS, it is my home!"

"Dude your home is a pod. We can show you even introduce you to Superman." I said back hoping to calm him down.

"Really?"

"No they can't they'll be otherwise busy prep the pods for cloning." Said some scientist guy.

"Pass the batcave's crowded enough!" I shouted back at him.

They started the process anyways but before the probe like thing attached to me I decided Batman was going to be mad enough why show my best friends that I have powers. No matter how much I hated using them this was a situation where I can make an exception. So I used my super strength and got out just as Superboy broke the door in and helped me beat the weird scientists.

"I'll get Kid Mouth you get Aqualad." I said to Superboy.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled at me.

So we got them out and we are on our way out of that place with Supey telling us which way to go. We ended up at an air vent which is the perfect place to lose somebody. We almost made it out when Doctor Desmend the creep scientist from earlier came by and stopped us. He drank something called project BLOCKBUSTER. I soon found out why when he turned into a big ugly rock monster and busted through the roof.

Of course Wally had to say "Talk about blowing the roof off the place. You think he planned that?"

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Said Aqualad.

We ended up fighting him with all our might until finally I came up with a plan to make the building crash down and stop the monster. Then we knocked down the pillars and I blew up the last few. We tried to get out before it came down but we didn't I mean we were fine maybe a few bruised ribs but other than that we were fine.

"We…did it." Panted Aqualad.

"Was there ever any doubt." I replied as I smiled at KF and we high fived which was a mistake because we just groaned in pain and clutched our sides.

I looked over at Supey who was looking at the moon.

"See the moon." Said KF.

Supey looked at it with awe and wonder. Then a small figure came into few and as it got closer I realized it was one of my many secondary mentors Superman.

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" KF said as Superboy got his first look at the guy you could call his dad.

After he landed the rest of the Justice League a.k.a all of my mentors showed up. This was not going to be pretty. Superboy went up to Superman once they all landed and showed him the S-shield on his solar suit. Let me just say the big Supey did not look happy at all.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman

"He doesn't like to be called an it." Whispered Kid Flash as Superboy yelled "I'm Superman's clone."

Then Batman glared at us and said "start talking." So we told him everything long story short we got in trouble but we got to keep the team sure I got grounded which is not asterous. But hey I got a team with my best friends and new friend. As Batman was saying we would be a covert team of 5. I shouted out "Yes, wait 5."

That's when a green girl with the red x like Martian Manhunter came in and Batman said "Meet your new teammate Miss Martian."

"This thing gets better and better." Said KF.

We went to meet her and I noticed that Supey stayed behind so I said "Hey Supey come meet Miss. M."

He came over and Miss. M. said "I like your shirt." Right after hers turned black.

We all looked at Kaldur who said, "Today is the day."

Making it official that we were a team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wally and I ran into Mount Justice at the same time the computer announcing our arrival. We are so excited we might finally get our first mission.

"Is he here yet?" I asked Kaldur excitedly.

"No but he should arrive soon."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." After I said that we all ran out to greet Red Tornado.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked in his robot voice.

"We were hoping you had a mission for us." I said.

"Missions are Batman's area." He replied

"Yeah but maybe we could get something." I said hopefully

"Why don't you guys get to know each other." He suggested

"This isn't a social club." Aqualad replied back a little angry.

"No but social interaction is a great team builder." He said as he walked into the cave.

We stared after him until Miss. Martian said "Me and Superboy could show you around the cave since we live here."

We looked over at Superboy. "Don't look at me."

"Ok we won't." replied Wally as we looked back at Miss. M.

"Personally like the sound of a private tour." Wally said to her.

"She never said anything about a private tour." I said to him as I elbowed him in the stomach.

We finally got the tour part way done until we reach the living room and Miss. M got worried about enemies attacking so I said "The bad guys know we know that they know we are here so they would never think of coming here."

"Oh I get it…I think." She replied.

"What he is trying to say is we're hiding in plain sight." Wally said.

Then Superboy came out saying "I smell something burning."

Then Miss M gasped shouting "My cookies!" Then she flew off to I guess where the kitchen is.

The rest of ran after her and made it in time to see her pull out coal looking things. Which I'm going to guess are the burnt cookies she tried to make.

"I tried to make these as a sign of thanks for accepting me into the team." She said a little disappointed at how her cookies turned out.

Aqualad tried to make her happy by saying "It was a nice gesture thank you."

"Besides Kid Stomach over here doesn't seem to mind," I said to her as we looked at Wally who was stuffing another burnt cookie into his mouth.

"What? I have a high metabolism." He replied

"A.k.a he never stops eating." I whisper in her ear.

"I'll make more." She says when she looks back at Wally

"Thank you also Aqualad."

"Please we are off duty call me Kaldur."

"You can call me Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Shades over here who isn't allowed to tell anyone," Wally says pointing at me as I give him a glare.

I've told him time and again why I can't one because I'm already kidnapped enough I don't need to be kidnapped anymore. Two I have some things in my past that I don't want to interfere with my life now. I didn't tell him this but it's because of my powers that my parents got killed. Tony Zucco the guy who killed my parents wanted money, but he was also paid to kidnap me when I was younger to bring me to that lab. I can't even think about it I almost started crying until I heard Miss. M. say her name was M'gan M'orzz.

"But you can call me Megan it's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth." She said a little excited

Soon Superboy was walking away then suddenly he turned around and yelled, "Stay out of my head!"

Before she could do it to the others I linked us up telepathically and told her "Look I know where you are from its natural to talk like this but here on Earth it is an invasion of personal space. So please don't do it anymore. Actually the only time you can is when we tell you to link us up as a team communication or we ask you to read the bad guys minds ok."

She replied silently to me "Ok." "I am very sorry Superboy." She said out loud.

"Dude first you break the cuffs that held us like they were butter. Now you just had like a silent conversation going on with Megan. What's going on?"Wally said as he looked at me expecting an answer.

Finally I sighed and said, "When I was young I was taken from my parents and was experimented on they…they were trying to make me a weapon. One that could destroy the Justice League or take over I'm not sure. All I know is I was the first and last to survive none of the others made it. I was also the first to successfully escape and returned home."

At this point I was crying. Crying out all the tears that had gathered over the years. I took a deep breath and continued. "When I returned home I didn't even try to practice my powers because they reminded me of the hours of torture I went through to get them. One day when I was nine a guy wanted money from us and my parents refused to pay. That same night because of _THAT_ man my parents died. I watched them fall and I was too scared to use my powers to save them."

Now full blown tears were coming. "Then I became Batman's partner and I was trained by the Justice League themselves since I had each and every one of their powers but I only use them in a situation where I see no other option or if it's to help another with their powers like Megan or Superboy since his father I guess you could call him won't help."

Both Superboy and Megan looked at me thankfully. Just then Red Tornado told us about a mysterious signal or something had shown up in Happy Harbor so we went to check it out. I don't know how I know this but I have a feeling today is about to get very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So we finally got to our destination which was some abandoned factory. I knew something bad was going to happen as soon as we landed. I mean come on how many good things have happened when people go to abandoned factories. Last time I checked nothing good ever happens.

It looks like KF had the same thoughts I did because he said, "Maybe we shouldn't be here nothing good happens at a creepy looking factory like this."

"Come on KF don't tell me you're scared." I teased him just to lighten the mood.

"Dude! Nothing could frighten the Wall-man." He replied.

"Yeah except maybe your aunt, or that pet spider your cousin has, or how about that chihuahua."

"Dude I swear that dog was a coyote in disguise, and that spider was giving me the eye, also you've seen my aunt when she's mad she can get very scary."

"Let us focus on the mission on hand shall we" Kaldur told us.

"Got it." KF and I said at the same time.

As soon as we got off the bioship and entered the building I knew that I was about to be in some series trouble.

"Well well well looks like my target has come to me." Some creepy guy from the shadows said.

"Oh yeah and who would that be you creep!" I shouted at him.

"That would be you my precious little bird."

"Oh. Man why is it always me the bad guys go after."

"Oh I think you know you super powered bird." He replied back at me.

"Hey guys remember when I said I was kidnapped at a really young age and all that good stuff on how I got my powers."

"Yeah" they all shouted back at me

"Well this is the day I have always dreaded. The day that they would come after me to finish what they started."

"What would that be?" asked KF.

"To turn me into a weapon."

"Why would they want to turn you into a weapon when they were planning to make Superboy into a weapon."

"Oh let me answer that one little bird." Replied the creepy guy.

"You see they wanted to see if they could make an all powerful weapon. One that looked normal had emotions and could fit into any environment. So they had to get a human so all of that could happen. That way they could infiltrate the Justice League wouldn't suspect a thing. Plus Superboy was thought up to replace one member. Your little Robin was to replace the entire Justice League if it came down to it."

"Ok enough chit chat it's time to fight."

So we started to attack first KF went in followed by Superboy and Miss Martian. Kaldur and I hung back hoping that they could handle it on their own. But one by one they each went down this guy was good to say the least (AN sorry not really good at fight scenes). So then Kaldur and I went in Kaldur fought his hardest but wound up on the ground so it was just me and him.

I tried everything I could but this guy knew how to doge everything I threw at him and he eventually knocked me out. All I could think was that I had failed everyone and now I might never see them again.


	5. Important petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

GothicPumpkin63

Delena13


End file.
